


There's Something More

by nocturnalScribbler



Category: Disney - Fandom, Maui - Fandom, Moana - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I originally wanted to just write smut, I'm using an iPad, It's 4:13 am, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalScribbler/pseuds/nocturnalScribbler
Summary: I'm so in love with Disney's Moana, it's disgusting.I also ship Moana and Maui.Enjoy my drabble after 5 years of inactivity.Don't be afraid to critique. I'm in dire need of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so in love with Disney's Moana, it's disgusting.
> 
> I also ship Moana and Maui.
> 
> Enjoy my drabble after 5 years of inactivity. 
> 
> Don't be afraid to critique. I'm in dire need of it.

Moana sat quietly on the bent trunk of a palm tree, the cool ocean breeze rustling the fronds above, as well as her dark locks. The teen brushed a few strands of hair from her face absentmindedly, eyes surveying the lengthy expanse of night sky, her mouth twisted into an expression of impatience.

Two years had passed since Moana and Maui sailed the ocean to restore Te Fiti's heart, and though they had gone their separate ways afterward, the demigod would always frequent her island of Motunui to visit the villagers, as well as Moana. In the beginning Maui would usually pay the island a visit a few times a month, staying for a few days before taking off again to do whatever it was a demigod does. In that time on the island he would relish the company of his once again adoring humans while they held a feast to honor him when he would visit, and he would then help with every day village tasks, play with the children and entertain everyone with stories of his recent adventures, shape shifting into the various creatures and dastardly monsters he’d come across to make a thrilling tale. Finally, he and Moana would set out on his boat to spend the day sailing together, catching one another up on their lives and adventures until it was well after dark. Eventually, though, the frequency of Maui's visits began to dwindle until he was maybe visiting once every handful of months, and would never stay more than a day which made it exceedingly hard to find any time to merely speak a sentence to the demigod. Moana tried to recall the last time he had even agreed to sail with her, dismayed at the amount of time that had passed since she’d seen her friend.

In Maui’s defense, however, it had become harder for Moana to find time to spare for the demigod now that the villagers of Motunui had begun voyaging again. Not only did she have her chiefly duties on land, she now had to focus on the expeditions out to sea as they explored new islands and began to meet other inhabitants of neighboring villages. It was exciting and rewarding to see new sights and meet new people of course, but Moana missed spending time with Maui, and she worked hard to find even a moment to talk with him. She made sure to plan ahead this time to assure she’d get to see Maui for his next visit, one that he had never missed even when they were both busy with their own lives, but his obvious absence made Moana nervous.

"Where is he? He wouldn't miss it, would he?" she muttered to herself, rising from her seat and making her way down to the shoreline. She loved the feeling of the sand between her toes, warm and relaxing against the chill of the ocean lapping at her feet. Tonight, though, it didn't offer her the same comfort as it once had.

For a brief moment, the teen wondered if maybe...Maui had grown tired of her? He was a demigod after all, and she just a human. Surely a demigod had better things to do than spend time with a little girl. 

"Hmph!" Moana pushed the thought from her mind, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring down at the water. It lapped at her ankles, almost as if to comfort her, and after a few moments she raised a hand to her neck and gently held her necklace.

"If you start singing, I'm gonna throw up."

Moana spun around in the blink of an eye, her hair in turn whipping her in the face, which she hastily pushed away before beaming happily at the large demigod before her. "Maui!" she cried out happily, running at him and throwing her arms around his neck. He hastily set his hook down to catch her, hands resting gently on the whole of her back, to keep her in place as she hugged him before, finally, pulling away just enough to look at him, a smile still plastered across her face. "I thought you weren't going to come."

Maui smirked and raised an eyebrow before setting her down, reaching out to pat her head but stopping short and chuckling slightly. "And miss your birthday? Never." he said, though his body language and tone seemed forced. Moana eyed him for a moment, the two just staring at each other until Maui finally broke the silence.

"So, how is everyone doing? Still enjoying the luxuries of island life that I provide all of you?" he turned away from Moana, taking languid strides down the shoreline. Moana followed behind, still eyeing him suspiciously. "I noticed you started a few new groves of palm trees that are doing well -- you're welcome," he chortled, waving a hand in the air as if dismissing silent thanks. "And how has your sailing been going? You found any more islands lately? You had a great wayfinder as a teacher, you know."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes inwardly as the demigod boasted in his usual manner, but even his gloating felt forced. Moana studied Maui's back as he rambled on about how amazing he was, until finally she bolted ahead of him and stopped him short, arms placed firmly on her hips. "I know you well enough to tell something is wrong with you, Maui. What's going on? You're acting strange."

The demigod stood still as a statue, as though the girl before him had rooted him in place with her dark eyes. He glanced away, eyes unable to hold her penetrating gaze, and instead studied the design of shells along her top, eyes following the gentle curve and slope of her bust before realizing what he was doing and averting his gaze once more. This time higher, her necklace seemed a suitable place, and Maui smiled slightly. "I have a present for you." he singsonged. 

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow, a smirk forming on her face. "A distraction?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I am a demigod of honor and respect; I don't resort to distractions and bribery." Maui scoffed, feigning offense. He gave a sideways glance to Moana, whose smirk only grew. 

"Oh, I'm sure," she mused, approaching the demigod, who still hadn't moved from his spot. "Alright, let's see it."

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just do it."

Moana eyed Maui once more, but obeyed and shut her eyes tightly, hands on her hips once more. "I swear, if you throw me into the ocean..."

"Have a little trust, Moana." he laughed, the first genuine laugh of the night, which set Moana at ease, even if just slightly. Maui smiled and studied her face for a moment, taking in her features and noting the differences in just two years. Most notably was her hair, which had grown to reach well past her waist, nearly mid-thigh. It swayed gently in the breeze, her skirts moving as well and catching the demigod's attention. She was certainly maturing into a beautiful woman, her body filling out and becoming more toned and shapely. He blushed and mentally cursed himself for staring, suddenly broken out of his thoughts as Moana cleared her throat.

"Uhm...Maui? Are you still there?" she arched both eyebrows curiously, a vague smile still gracing her lips.

"Y-yes, I was just trying to find your present, sorry," he cleared his throat and patted himself down in a daze before finally procuring a small shell. He reached out and gently took Moana's hand, placing the shell in her palm and closing her fingers around it. "Okay, open your eyes."

Moana did so and looked at the present in her hand, gently caressing the ridges of the outside of the shell, shimmering a milky white in the moonlight, before turning it over and gasping softly. The inside shone with multiple colors of purples, teals, and oranges; it were as though she were looking at a brilliant coral reef contained within one tiny space, and Moana gazed at the shell as if it were the heart of Te Fiti itself.

"It's beautiful, Maui." Moana spoke softly, looking up at the demigod and cradling the shell in both her hands now. 

A rather large smile spread across his face. "It's an abalone shell. I found it on a new island I pulled up, and I thought you might like it."

"I love it, thank you." Moana reached up and hugged Maui tightly, her body pressed against his as she stood on her tiptoes just so she could hug him comfortably. 

Her skin was warm and soft against his own, and without thought he wrapped his strong arms around her body and brought her closer, lifting her off the ground. He shifted one arm in such a way that she was now seated on his forearm, while his other hand rested flat against her back to keep her close. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, until finally they both pulled away to look at each other, their gazes locking while their faces remained only centimeters apart.

Moana suddenly felt a warmth rising within her, which spread quickly through her cheeks as she realized just how close she and Maui really were. She pulled away quickly, suddenly conscious of the rather large hand on her back, but grateful or else she probably would have done a backwards roll with how rapidly she recoiled. They both chuckled awkwardly as Maui gently set her on her feet. 

"So..." Moana started, drawing a semicircle in the sand with her toe sheepishly, mentally grasping for a topic of conversation to ease the sudden tension. "Hey, how long will you be staying, Maui?" she questioned, smiling excitedly. He shifted uncomfortably, eyes glancing to the side.

"I wasn't really planning on staying for too long..." the immortal trailed off as he noticed Moana's smile faltering. "You know the life of a demigod, busy pulling up islands and stuff for ya'..." he started weakly, then cleared his throat and straightened up. "Plus, I'm sure you're busy, what with your chiefly duties and all. I wouldn't want to get in your way, we both lead busy lives now."

"But my birthday isn't for another three days, you can't just stay until then? It's been so long since I- since the others have seen you, too. Everyone misses you," Moana insisted, hands clasped behind her back now. "Please stay, Maui? At least until after my birthday."

"I dunno..."

"Please?"

"Moana..." he gave a loud, mental groan as the young chief folded her hands beneath her chin and stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, her face the epitome of true manipulative innocence. "Fiiiiine! Ok, I'll stay. Happy?"

"Quite." she smiled victoriously, beginning to walk backwards on the beach, Maui following without question. Eventually, Moana turned back around and slowed so they were walking side by side, which they continued in silence for a good amount of time. It was a comfortable silence, though, both of them merely enjoying the presence of the other as they walked what felt like the entire length of the island.

Finally, they reached the beginning of a grove of palms on the far side of the island, which they then followed back inland until the twinkling lights of the village were in view.

"I already have your room set up for you." Moana suddenly spoke up, and Maui laughed in amusement. 

"You weren't planning on letting me say no from the start, were you?" he smirked, shaking his head as the girl smiled unabashedly. She gestured politely in the direction of his sleeping quarters, both of them eventually coming to a hut like all the others in the village, but his one had been made specifically for Maui and when he'd visit the island. 

It had been in disuse for quite some time, and took a few days for Moana to clear out so it would be presentable. She pulled the blanket back proudly to reveal a rather large spread of blankets for Maui to sleep on, the soft orange glow of torches flickering across the room. He entered, Moana behind him, and when he turned to her she smiled gently.

"Well, sleep tight, Maui," she stepped backwards to leave, but stopped suddenly and grabbed the demigod's hand, much to his surprise. "And thank you for my present." she said softly, leaning up and placing a feathery kiss to his cheek. Moana quickly exited the hut after that, her whole face on fire as her fingertips rested on her lips. Aside from her family or the children on the island, she'd never even though of kissing another man's cheek.

She broke out into a run toward her own hut, hand now covering her mouth as if she were trying to keep a scream from escaping her. Her heart raced as she sprinted home, feeling a rush of emotions coursing through her body. She felt exhilarated, and wondered how she'd manage to get to sleep now.

Back at the hut, Maui stood still, rooted yet again by Moana's strange power over him. His cheek felt hot where she had kissed it, and even though it was the barest hint of a kiss, it made his heart pound. 

Maybe agreeing to stay wasn't such a good idea...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally started writing this for smut, and now I'm possibly three chapters deep and still no smut (I suffer, you suffer).
> 
> Possibly out of character, I've only watched the movie 3 times...so far.
> 
> Criticism welcome.

It was close to noon when Moana exited from her hut, stretching her arms up towards the sky and groaning. She hadn't gotten much sleep, her mind had been as restless as a stormy sea after last night's events, so today she was getting a late start. She inhaled deeply, reveling in the sweet smell of the ocean and the surrounding foliage, then started off towards Maui's hut in hopes that he'd go fishing with her later. 

The village seemed livelier now that everyone heard their favorite demigod had arrived. The groves were certainly alive with chatter, most of the workers talking excitedly about how long Maui might be with them this time, and the children already questioning when he'd be able to come play with them. She observed fellow villagers as they passed by, everyone busy doing something to prepare for the upcoming festivities, but also to start getting ready for the feast in honor of Maui. A group of girls the same as Moana sat nearby, weaving baskets and leaning close to each other as they giggled about the handsome demigod, commenting on his muscular body, and suddenly a tightness formed in Moana’s chest when one of the girls made a racy comment about what she’d do if the demigod ended up in her hut. Moana shifted uncomfortably as the unpleasant feeling in her chest slowly dissipated, but she was torn away from the girls' conversation when in the distance she heard the familiar voice of her father, and she quickly ducked behind some bushes so as not to be seen. Peeking around the bush, she watched as he walked by with some of the village elders, all of them conversing about one thing or another, and once he was out of view she continued her journey. 

With the village abuzz, it made escaping towards Maui's hut and avoiding her father's scolding for sleeping in a little easier. She darted past neighboring huts and behind groups of villagers as they walked by with baskets of coconuts and other items, all of them preoccupied with their tasks for the day.

It didn't take long for Moana to reach the hut, which sat at the outskirts of the village, offering a beautiful view of the ocean down below. It was almost isolated, surrounded by lush foliage and beautiful tropical flowers, and there was even a hammock tied between two palm trees that Maui had set up himself. 

Moana was practically skipping as she reached the cloth covering the entrance, announcing herself before poking her head in. "Good morning, Mau--" she stopped short when she realized the hut was empty, and for only a brief moment she was overcome with panic, but it was enough to make her chest tighten painfully. 

_He left you._

Shaking her head vigorously, Moana dispelled the unpleasant thoughts and with a quick turn of her heels she set off towards the docks, certain that the demigod would be there. Subconsciously, she reached up with a hand and grabbed the shell on her necklace, which contained the present Maui had given her just last night.

"Oh, Moana!" a passing villager called out to her, a bundle of colorful mats beneath his arm. "Your father is looking for you!"

"Ah...er...let him know I'm on my way to help the fishermen if you see him! Thank youuuu!" she called back hurriedly and released the necklace, her once brisk walk turning into a light jog. As she passed a group of children, a black and white pig emerged from the group and snorted happily at the girl. "Oh, Pua! You haven't seen Maui, have you?" she continued in the same direction either way, Pua following closely behind her.

It wasn't long before she reached the docks, the chatter of fishermen filling the air as they unloaded a recent haul. One of them spotted Moana, to which he then waved her over. She did a quick scan of the beach, unable to find Maui, and then approached the man with a smile.

"Chief, good afternoon! Since you're here I thought I'd let you know that we've caught nearly enough fish for our upcoming celebrations," he started, but hesitated before continuing his sentence. "But one of our boats was hit by a rogue wave, it was damaged..everyone aboard is just fine, though!" he assured her before she could begin to worry.

"I'm glad everyone is ok. We'll focus on repairing the boat tomorrow, let's focus on fishing up with the boats we have out now."

"Of course, Chief, but the demigod already offered to fix the boat for us. He's over in the east cove where the boat was pulled in."

Moana smiled, a sudden weight lifting off of her chest that she hadn't realized was there before. "Perfect! Thank you!" she took off before the villager could respond, Pua snorting as he was nearly left behind as well.

The duo made their way towards the cove, Moana eventually slowing to a walk once she could see the mast of the boat mentioned earlier. Sure enough, a large figure sat before the boat, hard at work repairing the damage, and if the sheer size of the figure wasn't a giveaway then the large hook sitting close by was. 

"Busy working already, huh? You just aim to please, don't you?" Moana teased as she came up behind the immortal, who paused momentarily but didn't turn to look at his visitor.

"Well, someone has to step in while he lazy chief sleeps the day away." the demigod retorted, and Moana gasped, feigning hurt.

"I'll just take my leave then. No point in having a lazy chief around, right?" she turned and began walking away, glancing over her shoulder quickly to see if Maui would turn around as well. He didn't and Moana stopped and huffed softly, then eyed an object sitting close by and smirked mischievously. 

The demigod continued to work, focusing on the repairs before him instead of the urge to glance behind him. He furrowed his brow as the mental image of watching Moana's retreating figure ran through his mind, and suddenly he was gasping and sputtering as a bucket of cold sea water was dumped over his head.

"What the--!" Maui swept his now sopping wet hair from his face, quickly turning to see a giggling Moana and a snorting Pua with an empty bucket between the two. "Real mature, Moana. Real mature. Oh, keep laughing. I'll get you back when you least expect it. You too, pork chop."

To that, Pua squeaked and scurried off, disappearing back towards the main docks. Maui stood and brushed the rest of his wet hair away, sweeping it up into a messy bun atop his head before turning back to the boat while Moana finished composing herself. She took the moment to observe his back, smiling fondly at the familiar tattoos that decorated his body. She had always enjoyed the stories the images told, able to recall each and every story that went along with it. 

"Which tattoo is your favorite?"

"What?" Maui looked to his left as Moana stepped up beside him, but her eyes were on the boat as she spoke.

"Of all your tattoos, which one is your favorite?" 

Maui was silent for a moment as he contemplated the question, then turned back to the boat again. "I don't have a favorite. I like them all."

Moana was surprised when she actually felt disappointed by his answer, though she wasn't sure why. "Do you want to go sailing later? It's been a few days since I went out on the water, and we haven't gone together in a while."

"...I promised I'd fix this boat today, I don't want to go back on that."

"But the boat's already fixed." Moana looked at Maui, puzzled. Sure enough,the boat had been fixed, the demigod had just been wrapping the same length of rope around the same piece of wood until he unwittingly wrapped his own hand up with it.

He groaned inwardly and quickly unwrapped himself, then finished with the boat and got to his feet. "I promised I'd help with some other chores around the island, too. Maybe later, ok? How about you let them know I fixed the boat for me?" he gave Moana a halfhearted smile before turning to grab his hook and starting off towards the village.

A familiar tightness bloomed in Moana's chest as she stood alone on the beach. She wondered if maybe her joke earlier wasn't as funny as she'd hoped, but if Maui were truly upset she would have known. She knew Maui well, just as well as the very people she grew up with on Motunui, surely she'd know if her closest friend was upset.

_Or so you thought._

"Stop!" Moana jumped in surprise when she suddenly yelled at herself. She glanced around, though she knew no one was there to have witnessed her, then sat heavily on the edge of the boat. She reached up to her neck, removing her present from within her necklace and examining the shell now in her palm.

It was just as beautiful in the sunlight as it was in the moonlight, and Moana smiled as it glittered brilliantly. She turned it over and over in her hand, watching the kaleidoscope of colors until she was suddenly brought back to reality by a rather strong gust of wind. The teen looked up and out towards the horizon, and though it looked as clear as any other day, the air had an almost pungent zing beneath the usual sweet aroma.

After a few moments, the young chief finally replaced the shell within her necklace and stood up, placing both hands firmly on the back of the canoe and pushing it out towards the water. She jumped aboard once far enough out and began navigating her way towards the docks, figuring she may as well deliver the repaired boat herself. Plus, if Maui was too busy then it was probably best to tend to the duties she'd been shirking.

Deftly, Moana sailed back to the main shore and docked the canoe, securing the rope and jumping onto the dock. The group of fishermen had thinned since last, but the same villager from earlier remained and she waved him down.

"Maui repaired the boat as promised, but we should start getting ready to head back inland. A storm is coming."

"Yes, Chief. I'll make sure to gather up any remaining boats." the villager nodded and trotted off.

Moana started back towards the village herself, deciding it best to find her father since he'd been searching for her earlier. It wasn't too long before she found him at the main hall where tonight's feast would be held, talking to another villager about the festivities. He smiled as she approached him, excusing himself from the villager. "I'm sorry for oversleeping this morning. I heard you were looking for me?"

"Ah, no matter," Tui waved his hand. "How is everything at the docks? I heard there was a damaged canoe."

"Maui took care of everything, but a storm is coming in. Everyone down at the beach should be docked by now, but is there anything you need me to do here?"

"No, no, everything is ready for tonight. I wouldn't worry too much about the storm, but we'll figure something out if need be. For now, you can take the rest of the day off I think. Just make sure to be ready for tonight." Tui smiled at his daughter, then turned back to the villager he'd been talking to previously. 

Unsure of what to do now, Moana turned around and headed in no particular direction. She could find something to occupy herself until the feast later, but what? No activity caught her interest while Maui was here, but he didn't seem to want to be around her at all. The thought stung, and she frowned slightly.

If he didn't want to see her, then the logical thing to do would be to give him space. If something was bothering him, hopefully he would seek her out to talk about it of his own accord. Moana nodded in agreement with herself, deciding to head back home to begin getting ready for the celebration later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tawhiri is supposed to be god of the wind and storms, so I just went with that. Correct me if it's inaccurate.
> 
> Also, as a person incapable of dancing, it was really hard to describe dancing. Have fun with that.

Maui sat at one of the many tables placed beneath the large roof of the main hall, and he glanced around at the other villagers talking amongst themselves, waiting excitedly for the celebration to begin. He smiled and greeted the ones who approached him, holding conversations with them for a while until they'd eventually move on to another friend or neighbor. The demigod shifted in his seat, taking in a slow breath and tasting the impending storm on his tongue. There was a hint of sweetness beneath it all, and with a simple glance to his right he found the source. 

Moana stood at the main entrance to the hall, dressed in a delicate top the color of pale orange coral, and Maui's eyes trailed down the flat expanse of her stomach to her off white skirt. One side reached half way past he calf while he other side was cut short, revealing a toned thigh normally hidden by her usual knee length skirt, and Maui cursed under his breath as he looked away. He could still smell the sweetness of the flowers she had woven into her hair, and he felt a shiver run down his spine. Willing himself to focus on a suddenly very interesting spot on the table, he refused to move until the large room began to gradually quiet down. Chancing a quick peek, the demigod looked back to where Moana had been, the corners of his mouth turning down when he saw she was no longer there. He surveyed the room briefly, unable to find her and turned back around with a heavy sigh. 

"Good evening, everyone!" a familiar voice completely silenced the remaining hushed conversations, and Tui stood at the head of a large table, smiling out at the others. "Tonight, we are here to celebrate the return of our dear demigod, Maui. It's been a while since we've seen you, and I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say we're glad you've come to visit us." he was now looking at Maui as he spoke, and the demigod, caught slightly off guard, cleared his throat and waved over-enthusiastically at the villagers now focused on him. 

"Thank you, thank you..." Maui chuckled, for once wishing he wasn't the center of attention. "As always, it's a pleasure to be here with you all..." he trailed off when he noticed a small group of girls walking to the front of the hall where the floor had been cleared of tables, Moana leading them, so they could prepare for what looked to be--

"And now a dance for our demigod! We wanted to show how grateful we are for everything you've done in he last couple of years," Tui said, gesturing for the sudden influx of 'oohh's and 'aahh's to quiet down. "Led by my daughter, our Chief, Moana. We hope you enjoy it."

For a moment, Maui wondered how bad it would have looked if he bolted from the main hall right then.

Most of the torches dispersed throughout the hall were extinguished suddenly, save for the light surrounding the dancers, and Maui swallowed hard. The dance started, the girls moving in perfect unison, arms raising and spreading open, feet moving deftly across the wooden floor. They all flowed together perfectly, but it was Moana that held the demigod's attention. Every move she made seemed fierce, passionate, her eyes glinting in the firelight as though she had Te Ka itself within her. Her hips swayed to and fro, her exposed thigh going taut with every exertion of the dance, chest heaving as she inhaled deeply with every stretch up towards the sky. He felt captivated, her body shimmering in the orange glow of the torches, giving her an ethereal beauty that he fervently devoured with his eyes. Suddenly, his longing gaze was met with her fiery one, and as their eyes locked Maui felt as if Tawhiri had sent a bolt of lightning directly down his spine.

No more than a breath of a second later, the sky was split open by an uproarious crack of thunder, the remaining torches being doused by the gusts of wind and rain now tearing through the hall. There were shrieks of excitement and disapproval as the celebration abruptly came to a close, and Maui sharply exhaled the breath he hadn't realize he'd been holding.

The hall was in momentary chaos as people tried salvaging what food or drink they could before everything was either blown away or drowned. Laughter rung out as children played in he rain, and someone mentioned how this was the best storm they'd seen in a while. Maui smiled and waved to the occasional villager who approached him and apologized for the inconvenience, offering food, which he politely declined. He didn't have much of an appetite at the moment. 

Eventually, the last of the villagers headed home, gathering the rest of the muddy children with them as they ran off through the rain. Maui was the last to leave, taking his time as he walked through the rain to his hut on the outskirts of the village, his whole body feeling hot despite the freezing rain that was coming down in sheets. He pushed his dark curls out of his face with both hands and laced his fingers behind his head, sighing heavily as he finally approached his hut, stepping inside and dropping both hands to his sides when he saw Moana sitting on the floor.

"M-Moana," he breathed, noting her sopping clothing. "You're soaked, you should go home and change into something dry."

"Tch, I'm fine. I brought you some food," she smiled, gesturing for Maui to sit. "I know you're probably starving, I brought your favorite." Moana did a singsong voice, holding up a rather large drumstick. She comically showcased the food while Maui stood there, deadpan, until he finally grabbed the drumstick from her hand and sat on the floor with a loud thud.

"Thank you," he muttered into the leg, devouring it within seconds. He gladly took another drumstick when it was offered, pausing when he noticed he was being watched. "It's rude to stare at someone who's eating."

Moana pursed her lips, containing a playful grin, then stood and leaned against the doorway of the hut, surveying the weather outside. She was oblivious to the demigod whose eyes were cautiously examining her, starting from her still dripping wet hair, down to her dampened skin and clothing that stuck to her in all the right ways, and to her thick legs...which were shaking ever so slightly. Maui got to his feet, grabbing a blanket from near by and draping it around Moana's shoulders, ushering her away from the rain. 

"You're shivering, I don't want you getting sick," Maui spoke, avoiding the girl's eyes. "Eat something, warm up, and I'll bring you home later ok?"

Moana frowned but said nothing, sitting beside Maui on his pile of blankets while they ate in relative silence. The thunder was still rumbling outside, rain still coming down relentlessly as the wind howled outside, and finally Moana reached for a bottle lying beside a plate of food. 

"Want some?"

Maui took the cup offered to him without question and sipped it, pausing momentarily before grabbing Moana's cup out of her hands just as she brought it to her lips. "Really, Moana? Alcohol?"

"Fruit wine."

"Because that makes it better?" Maui scoffed, playing keep away with Moana now. "What are you doing, trying to get drunk? I though you had some smarts to you."

"What's so wrong with me wanting to try some? I'm not a little girl, you know," Moana huffed, reaching in vain for the cup being held above her head. "I'll be eighteen soon, I'm a mature woman who is perfectly capable of drinking with you!"

Maui stopped and looked at the girl before him. No, she was right. She had been blossoming into the gorgeous woman he saw before him, and there was nothing he could do to stop it, try as he may to ignore it. She wasn't the little girl he met two years ago anymore; she was a confident, strong chief who had somehow managed to secure a vice grip on his immortal heart. 

He slowly lowered the cup to Moana, smiling gently. "Fair enough."

Momentarily surprised, Moana quickly recovered and accepted the cup, taking a small sip of the wine before cringing and making a face even the Kakamora would run from. "Eugh! How do people drink this?" she exclaimed, holding the offending cup away.

Maui laughed, grabbing the cup from her and taking a swig. "I think it tastes good. Goes to show you're not a real adult yet." he teased, to which Moana hastily grabbed her cup back and took a rather large gulp. She shook her head, wiping her mouth and filling the cup again.

Time seemed to pass quickly as the two ate, drank, and joked with each other. Their laughter at times rivaled the thunder outside, only growing louder and more boisterous as the bottle of wine became emptier and emptier. Eventually, Moana had clambered to her feet and started dancing clumsily, attempting to continue her performance from earlier. She stumbled every so often, but overall still had exceptional balance for someone who had consumed more than half a bottle of wine.

"Did you like my dancing earlier?" Moana asked, swaying and moving her arms about with drunken grace. 

"You were all very good." Maui answered curtly.

"Yes, but did you like my dancing?" Moana reiterated, stumbling a bit. The demigod took another swig of wine so he didn't have to answer right away, but Moana continued talking anyway. "I was practicing for months with that dance. I was going to perform it for you a while ago, but you hadn't visited for some time..." there was a hint of sadness in her voice, and Maui bowed his head slightly.

"I'm sorry..."

Moana attempted to spin on one foot, crying out as she tripped over herself but was swept up by strong arms before she hit the floor. She looked up and giggled at Maui, who was gazing down at her with a mix of numerous emotions, one of which was surprise as she reached up and placed her hand against the demigod's cheek. He remained motionless while she gently caressed his cheek, her hand slowly trailing up to stroke the dark hair surrounding her like a black waterfall before languidly trailing back down to trace the tattoos decorating his broad chest. Goosebumps broke out across the entirety of his body, and he had to close his eyes for a minute to keep himself from losing all control. It wasn't until she began tracing a tattoo over his heart that he finally looked down, and sure enough she had started to trace the outline of her miniature self.

The demigod smiled and watched as her fingertip lazily followed the lines of his tattoo, and once she was done Moana sighed contentedly and placed the palm of her hand flat against the tattoo and closed her eyes.

"Moana.."

No response. 

Hesitantly, Maui took her hand resting against his chest, holding it gently while he bowed his head enough to place a tender kiss to her palm. He allowed his lips to linger, if only for a moment, before finally laying her down in his bed and pulling a blanket over her, deciding that it would be better if she stay put instead of trudging back to her home and allowing her to get drenched again. 

The demigod stood and gazed down at Moana's sleeping figure, her lashes flittering every now and then as she dreamed, chest rising and falling to her steady breaths. His eyes trailed to her lips and he looked away quickly, then moved a few paces away so as not to be too close. He didn't trust himself to be near her; he had already toed the line by kissing her hand without her permission, his already weak resolve couldn't be tested any further but her tempting lips. 

He grabbed his hook from its resting spot in a corner of the hut, hoping that holding it before him as he stood by the door would make him look more wistful and protective rather than creepy and stalkerish...if Moana happened to wake. Either way, the immortal took a heavy seat beside the entrance, hook resting beneath his chin as he watched Moana's chest rise and fall slowly. Gradually, his breathing matched her own and he slowly drifted to sleep, head still propped up by his hook.


End file.
